Many user devices communicate over a wireless network provided by network nodes. Because of advances in wireless standards, a single user device may be configurable to communicate, via the wireless network, using multiple wireless standards. For example, when a user device is out of range of a wireless link to the wireless network using a state-of-the-art radio access technology (RAT), the user device may instead communicate with the wireless network using a less-advanced RAT. However, most user devices are configured to communicate wirelessly using only a single wireless standard at a time.
As part of communicating over the wireless network, user devices send and receive user plane data and control plane data. The user plane data may include user data such as application data (e.g., voice and data services) or feedback communications. The control plane data may include signaling traffic such as wireless link configuration data, wireless link control data, status indications, queries, or scheduling requests. The feedback communication uses communication resources of the wireless link and reduces an amount of resources that could otherwise be used for communication of application data. However, this feedback communication may be essential to maintaining an adequate quality, to determine errors, and to allow for communications over the wireless link.